


More Reason

by ami_ven



Series: Lantea Fire Station [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Community: mcsheplets, Episode: s06e19 The Changeling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strangest thing about the island of Lantea was that everybody <i>liked</i> him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Reason

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #219 "fresh start"

The strangest thing about the island of Lantea was that everybody _liked_ him.

Rodney hadn’t even considered the possibility when he’d done the single most impulsive thing in his life and moved from his lab in British Columbia to the previously-empty warehouse next to Zelenka’s building. He’d known _John_ was worth it, of course, a knowledge reinforced by the almost-hourly text messages they’d sent while Rodney was in Canada packing up his equipment, and firmly solidified by the searing kiss John had given him the moment he stepped off the ferry from the mainland.

He’d expected his life to be pretty much the same it always had been— long hours in the lab, but now with a much better view and a hot fireman boyfriend to remind him about dinner. But by the end of the first month, Rodney was surprised to find that he was leaving the lab at a more reasonable hour, going to find John at the firehouse as often as John came to find him.

And he had _friends_.

That was, perhaps, the most surprising part. John’s colleagues had been welcoming when he’d first arrived, but Rodney had always been bad with people and he’d figured that sooner or later he’d annoy them enough that they’d stop being so nice to him. Except, they didn’t. Ronon had started to make sure whatever he was cooking was safe for Rodney’s allergy, after the first few times he’d joined them for meals. Teyla invited him to join her for walks around the island, while John and Ronon were off surfing, even after he kept mispronouncing the names of the places she showed him. And not just them— Zelenka visited often from his own lab, Carson joined them for dinner regularly, Lorne and the rest of the others at the firehouse greeted him with genuine smiles even when he saw them off the job.

“What’s with the frown?” John asked, one night, as they walked back to their apartment from another of Ronon’s dinners.

Rodney shrugged. “I just… I have _friends_ ,” he said, with disbelief.

“Of course you do,” John laughed, lacing their fingers together.

“I just…” Rodney repeated, squeezing John’s hand a little. “I don’t regret moving here. Not even a little. But I thought it would be enough— you, my work— that I wouldn’t mind when nobody else here liked me. But they _do_.”

“Everybody you knew before were jerks,” said John, flatly. “More proof that you should stay here forever.”

They’d talked long-term when Rodney had moved in, but every time John mentioned it again made something glow warm in his chest.

“Yeah,” Rodney agreed, letting himself be tugged closer for a kiss. “Forever sounds good.”

THE END


End file.
